minifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Maerzrevolution 1848
Vorgaben : Märzrevolution als Drama Angaben bei Uschtrinhttp://www.uschtrin.de/pr_thop.html und die Angaben im Originalhttp://www.thop.uni-goettingen.de/drama2007 Einsendeschluss ist der 15. Juni 2007 (Poststempel) Texte von damals "Am Anfang schuf Gott König und Völker, und die Völker wurden wild und widerhaarig und ein finstrer Groll lag in ihrer Seele und der Geist der Revolution schwebte über Städten und Dörfern. Und das Volk sprach: Es werde Licht! Und die Revolution brach los." Die Zeitung "Berliner Krakehler" über den März 1848 "Damals lagen wir alle auf dem Bauche." Der preußische König Friedrich Wilhelm IV. über den März 1848 Text Informationen zum Textvorhaben Achtzehnhundervierzig und Acht Noch sind nicht alle Märze vorbei 'Szene 1: Park' (Projektion: Park, grüne Wiese. Bäume & Sträucher auf Stoff, der von der Decke hängt, projiziert. Man hört Vögel. Weissbecker, von Rauch, Judis, Carmen R., Christiane sind zu sehen. Picknick im Park (man sitzt im Halbkreis. Weissbecker & von Rauch tragen Sonnenbrillen. Sie Pikniken, rauchen & essen eine Melone, trinken Rotwein aus Flaschen.) Set: drei Kinder; Judis; Carmen; Thommy; Georg; Christiane; Louise Tageszeit: 10:30 Uhr (Von Rauch öffnet mit lautem Plopp die Weinflasche, nimmt ein Schluck, dann noch ein.) Thommy Weissbecker: "Gib der doch auch mal nen Schluck, du Ego." Carmen R.: "Er will ihn allene trinken." Judis: "Ich will gar nicht." (sie streicht sich über den Bauch) Georg von Rauch: "Siehste doch, die will nicht, bleibt mehr für mich." T.: "Sag ich doch: Ego!" Christiane: "Hier, probiert diese Pfann-Kuchen! Die hat nen Freund von mir gemacht. Sind innen hohl, wie unserer König & seine Versprechen." Kind 1: "Was ist ein König?" R.: "Na ein Pfann-Kuchen auf einem steinernen Thron." C.: "Ein König ist eine sehr sehr einsame..." R.: "Erzähl dem Kind nicht son Scheiss! Könige sind blutsaugende, menschenfressende Ungeheuer..." (spielt dabei den Vampir an Kind1, er schäkert) Ch.: "Quatsch Ungeheuer, der ist alt und häßlich." W: "Trotzdem stört er." J: "Ich mag ihn und so alt ist er gar nicht." (Alle sehen sie an, C lehnt sich an sie und schüttelet sie, dass ihre Haare hin und her fliegen) C: "Besser?" J: "Hey was soll das, vorsichtig." Kind1: "Ich glaube, ihr wisst gar nicht was ein König ist." (rennt zu den beiden anderen Kinder, die herum rennen und Ball, Luftballon und Fangen spielen, wobei Rauch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche nimmt) C: "Sag Du doch mal was, Loise!" Louise Otto-Peters: (steht auf, breitet die Arme aus,) "Dem Reich der Freiheit werb ich Bürgerinnen!" (setz sich wieder.) R: "Was?" L: "Das frag ich Dich: Was? Siehst Du nicht, dass wir Frauen schon seit hunderten von Jahren..." W: "Hört! Hört!" L: "ausgenutzt und belogen, unterdrückt, misshandelt..." (Die Kinder fangen an ein KinderKlatschInDieHände-Lied von 1840&8 zu singen.) R: "Ja Ja!" C: (isst gerad Kuchen und trinkt von der zweiten Flasche.) "Lasst Sie!" L: "Siehste! Du (zeigt mit dem Finger auf R) unterbrichst mich sogar, nimmst mich gar nicht ernst." Ch: "Nee Louise, nimm Du ihn auch nicht ernst, der macht nur seine Spielchen." R: "Morgengymnastik nenn ich das." (grinst, nippt vom Wein) W: "Sauf nicht so viel! Denk dran, wir müssen noch das Auto umstellen!" R: "Ja Mann, kein Problem. Ich muss sowieso noch zu Stanni..." (trinkt noch ein Schluck) C: "Wer ist Stanni?" W: "Na unser Medizinmann, wir brauchen doch Träume." CH: "Träumer seid ihr, macht lieber mal was!" (im Hintergrund: ein Mann mit Hut: kurz vorbei, dann weg, ein Schatten auf der Bühne wird kürzer, Umriß von einem Mann, dann ist der Schatten weg) W: "Nix können wir mehr machen, fast alle Manifeste sind nass geworden, das Drecksdach der Garage hat das Unwetter nicht überstanden. Kein einziges Exemplar für die Demo heute Abend." R: "Scheiß drauf, jetzt ziehen wir erstmal das Ding mit den Karren durch." J: "Ihr kommt doch aber trotzdem zur Demo." (Kind2 fällt hin, Musikinstrument: Becken werden geschlagen; verstärkt lautes Kindergeschrei) Ch: (steht auf und geht zu Kind2, tröstet es) R: "Kann man das nicht abstellen." (schaut zu Kind2) J: "Du bist echt 'n Arsch...!" C: "Mit so einem wohne ich zusammen." W: "Na und, Du zahlst doch nix dafür." C: "Und Du erzählst mir, das Haus da hinten (zeigt mit dem Arm auf das Weissbeckerhaus) kaufst Du Dir, damit das alles hier Dir gehört. Wer ist hier der Kapitalist." R: "Na wenn ich es nicht kaufen kann, dann besetze wir es eben." W: "Und dann stürzen wir gleich noch den König & legen die Stadt in Flammen!" (steht auf, ahmt die Geste der ausgebreiteten Arme von L nach) R: "Na dann Prost" (und setzt die Flasche an) Ch: "Ich sollte mit Kind1 zum Arzt gehen, sein Knie tut ihm weh." W: "Na dann los, ich fahr Dich. Carmen, räumst Du alles zusammen." C: "Wie Du befiehlst." --> L: "Siehste, wie ich gesagt habe, unterdrückt und bevormundet." R: "Haste nich jesagt, Bevormundet iss neu." L: (wendet sich ab) J: "Wenn die Männer es nicht anders verdienen, muss man sie verlassen." L: "Ja, aber wollen wir denn weg von ihnen?" C: "Mich interessiert das alles nicht, ich will mich wohl fühlen und meinen Spaß haben." R: "Und ich will endlich meine Ruhe, schafft das Kind endlich weg." Ch + W: (gehen ab mit dem Kind, rechts - Stille) <-- J: (schwarzer Mann tritt aus der Projektion auf die Bühne) "Weißt Du wie spät es ist?" Mann: "Es ist Zeit, komm." R: (bekommt es nicht mit) C: (taxiert den Mann, dann J und R) - die erhöhte Bühnenfläche des Picknicks fährt nach rechts ab, die Projektion folgt und graut den Hintergrund ein - Verführung von Judis (abgedunkelte Bühne, Zwielicht, Scheinwerfer auf J und Kontaktbeamtin) Set: Judis, Kontaktbeamtin Frau: "Bist Du nicht etwas jung für ein Kind?" J: (erschrickt) Woher wissen sie das? Frau: Sie waren die Freundin von Thomas Weissbecker. J: Ja? Frau: Und sie kennen Georg von Rauch? J: Ja, was soll das? Frau: Die beiden sind gefährlich und sie wissen, was sie vor haben! J: (misstrauisch) Wer will das jetzt wissen? Frau: Ein Vertreter des Volkes. J: Oh, ihnen darf man nicht trauen. Frau: Wir werden ihnen mit dem Kind helfen. Weissbecker kommt ins Gefängnis und dann sind sie allein. Wir helfen ihnen, wenn sie allein sind und wenn sie ein Problem haben, dann können sie mich immer anrufen. Maria Seele ist mein Name. J: Sie wollen mir also helfen. Frau: Ja und sie können uns helfen, denn Rauch ist wirklich gefährlich und sie können helfen, dass er niemanden tötet." J: (aus dem Affekt) Er will den König töten. (hält sich die Hand vor den Mund) Frau: (hellhörig aber ruhig) So schlimm wird es nicht sein, aber melden sie sich doch bald, sie wissen ja jetzt, wo sie Hilfe bekommen. J: (guckt auf die Karte) Danke. Frau: (geht ab) J: --------- 'Szene 2: Ausschreitungen am Mariannenplatz' Schlossplatz Set: 2. Szene: 1. Ausschreitung Mariannenplatz 18. März: Bei der Verlesung eines königlichen Patents auf dem Schlossplatz (er will hier die teilweise Aufhebung der Pressezensur & gewisse sozial-nationale Neuerungen bekannt geben1), kommt es zu bewaffneten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen protestierenden Bürgern und Militär. Die genaue Ursache dieses Konflikts ist historisch nicht zu klären. Tatsache ist, dass während der Verlesung des Patents nach anfänglich friedlicher Stimmung sozialrevolutionäre Parolen laut wurden. (Demonstrationen mit 187 Toten) Set: In diesem Zusammenhang soll sich ein Schuss gelöst haben, wobei unklar ist, ob es sich um den gezielten Waffeneinsatz gegen Demonstranten oder um die Panikhandlung eines bedrängten Soldaten handelte. Folge war ein Umschlagen der zuvor mehrheitlich positiven Stimmung der Demonstranten und der nunmehr gezielte Einsatz von Militär. Daran anschließende heftige Straßen- und Barrikadenkämpfe bei denen 187 Menschen sterben. Unter den Rebellen sind die Haschrebellen, Tupamaros deren Anführer Túpac Amaru I. ist und die Schwarzen Ratten. Von Rauch und weitere aus seinem näheren Umfeld werden später auf Satellitenbildern erkannt und auf der Polizeiwache ausgehängt. Jeden Tag wird ein Bild gestrichen, weil sie einen gefasst haben. ------------- 'Szene 3:' Begegnung mit der Hexe Baba Yaga (in der Mitte der Bühne steht ein gewaltiger Baum, kräftiger und dunkler noch, als der im Park, von ober herunter kommt die Hexe angeflogen, im Hintergrund eine Projektion mit dem Haus der Baba Yaga, ein Haus mit Krähenfüßenhttp://www.mythinglinks.org/BabaYagaChickenClawHut~990222_3.jpg ist zu sehen, in einiger Entfernung, der Mond leuchtend) Set: Judis; Baum; Hexe Baba Yaga Hexe Baba Yaga: (schreit schrill und schwirrt um den Baum herum) J: (erschrickt und schaut hinauf) wer bist Du, was willst Du? H: (schreit noch schriller und lauter, Wind bläst über die Bühne, Sturmgeräusche) J: Verschwinde, Du machst mir Angst. (sie muss sich gegen den Wind stellen) H: (lacht schrill auf, stoppt in der Luft und schaut hinunter auf sie, streckt den Kopf und den Hals, ihr Hut fällt ihr auf die Nase) Du bist Judis, die Verräterin ihres Kindes. J: Wer bist Du? (ängstlich) H: Judis bei der SS --> Die Szene ist anders gestaltet, als im Plot angelegt, ich habe Judis naiv und redselig gestaltet, so konnten die Infos schneller vermittelt werden. <-- (es stehen zwei Wände senkrecht zum Publikum, darin je eine Tür, die erste mit der Aufschrift: Büro für soziale Hilfe; auf der zweiten Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten.; zwischen den beiden Wänden, die Hälfte der Bühne, aufgebrachte Menschen, die von anderen Kontaktbeamten beruhigt werden, Stühle, Wartezimmer) Set: Judis, Kontaktbeamtin, aufgebrachte Menschen J: (geht von links auf, es ist dunkel, sie zögert und redet unverständlich mit sich selbst, dann geht sie auf die Tür zu, Licht über der Tür geht an, das Klicken des Bewegungsmelders ist zu hören, sie schaut direkt ins Licht, richtet sich weiter auf und geht mit geschwollener Brust durch die Tür, bleibt stehen, Aufschrift ist zu lesen:"Büro für soziale Hilfe", sie wird von der Wand verdeckt) (Licht geht im Zwischenraum an, die Menschen dort rufen und brüllen, fallen hin und werden nur mit Mühe von den Beamten zurückgehalten) J: (ruft laut) Ich will zu Maria Seele! Beamte: Wir haben schon auf sie gewartet. Kommen sie nur rein. (die anderen schimpfen noch lauter) (sie gehen durch die Tür: Oberkommissarin für Frauenangelegenheiten Kati Heimlich; Schreibtisch mit Papieren und Obstschale, Aktenregal, Pinnwand mit Bildern von Verbrechern, darunter Rauch und Weissbecker) Frau: Sie haben von Maria Seele gesprochen, dass sagen wir allen Frauen, die dringend Hilfe von uns brauchen. Mein Name ist Rita Heimlich, ich werde ihnen helfen, wenn sie uns geholfen haben. Was wissen sie über Rauch und Weissbecker? J: (sehr redselig) Also es ist so, Thommy will nicht so wirklich krumme Sachen machen, aber der Rauch, der zieht ihn da mit rein. Frau: Aha, als von Rauch ist der Kopf der beiden? J: Nein, so ist es auch nicht, Thommy denkt sich dann immer die Pläne aus, wenn Georg wieder eine dumme Idee hat. Frau: Was hatte denn der Herr Rauch in letzter Zeit so für Ideen? J: Naja, wie das eben so ist, alle wollen Opium, er beschafft es und Thommy, ja Thommy soll sich dann drum kümmern, dass es überall hin kommt. Frau: Und wie sieht es mit Demonstrationen aus? J: Demonstration? Ach, da verkaufen sie nur Bücher, irgendso ein rotes Zeug von Arbeiterkampf und Verfassungsbildung. Thommy will Häuser besetzen und ein Leben ohne Geld führen. Frau: Planen sie etwas gegen den König? J: Naja, der Georg hat da vorhin sowas gesagt, wie ihn umbringen, was ich aber nicht glaube, der sagt doch sowas auch nur daher. Der Georg iss nen Plappermaul, den musste de Gusche stoppen, dass der nich mehr redet. Frau: Kennen sie die Haschrebellen? J: Ja, zu denen gehört Georg, der will mit denen zusammen Drogen verkaufen. Frau: (erfreut und sichtlich erleichtert, lehnt sich zurück) Sie sind sehr kooperativ, ich glaube, wir werden ihnen sehr viel helfen wollen. J: Aber der Thommy, der macht sowas nicht. Frau: Wissen sie was, wir werden den Thommy vors Jericht ziehn und dann wird er für ein zwei Monate ins Jefängnis jehn und danach isser nen janz andrer Mensch. Wir werden ihn erziehen und so bleibt er ma Leben, dann kann er nen richtjer Papa sein und sie werden seine Frau. J: (strahlt über das ganze Gesicht) Schön. Frau: Möchten sie einen Tee und ein Obst? (steht auf und bereitet Tee zu) J: Danke, ja. Wie sie ja wissen, bekomme ich ein Kind und da will ich schon mal fragen, auf welche Schule mein Kind später gehen wird. Frau: (lacht) Na sie denken ja weit voraus. J: (naiv) Man kann ja nie früh genug anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken! Frau: (lacht wieder, dreht sich zu J um) Wo se recht ham, da hammse recht. (lächelt weiterhin, setzt sich zurück) Nun noch ein paar Fragen. J: Kann ich mir einen Apfel nehmen? (nimmt sich einen Apfel mit:) Frau: Bitte. J: Danke. (beißt genussvoll hinein) Frau: Können sie uns vielleicht einen Namen nennen, den Rauch oder Weissbecker erwähnt hat und der ihnen komisch vorkam? J: (überlegt) Ja, da war heute ein Name, warten sie... (sie überlegt, dumm aussehend angestrengt) es war, ich glaube es war Stanzi. Frau: (notiert sich etwas, spricht aufs Papier) Aha, also Stanni wieder. Wie sollte es auch anders sein. J: Aber dem Thommy wird nix passieren, den nehmen sie fest und dann kommt er wieder frei. Frau: (steht auf) Aber sicher. (sie geht kurz aus dem Raum, der Wasserkocher ist fertig) J: (steht auf, gießt in zwei Tassen Tee auf, stellt sie an ihren und Fraus Platz, pustet und wartet, indem sie sich vorsichtig umschaut) Frau: So, (kommt durch die Tür wieder rein) damit haben wir genug Informationen zusammen und sie, sie sind ein Segen für uns. Wir bitten sie, ihre Worte genau zu überlegen und schreiben sie es bitte in dieses Heft (Frau gibt J ein Heft(Din A5) und Bleistift dazu), damit sie es auch nicht vergessen. Bitte schreiben sie einfach auf, woran sie sich erinnern, die beiden gesagt haben. Später werden sie froh sein, wenn sie es in dem Heft nachlesen können. Und um ihnen die Arbeit zu erleichtern, bekommen sie hier zwei Restaurantessensmarken, da setzen sie sich hin und bestellen, was sie wollen, wir werden dass dann bezahlen. Aber keinen Alkohol, keinen Fisch oder Rohes, das ist schlecht fürs Kind. J: (verblüfft und sehr erfreut, beinahe jubelnd) Danke. Vielen vielen Dank. (nimmt das Heft, die Marken und den Stift, steht auf, hält die Sachen an ihre Brust und streckt die Hand aus) Danke. Ich werde mich gleich morgen wieder bei ihnen melden und das Heft abgeben. Frau: Ja bitte, aber wenn sie in zwei Tagen kommen, können sie viel mehr in das Heft schreiben, erinnern sie sich gründlich! (steht auf und gibt ihr die Hand, tritt um den Tisch herum und führt sie zur Tür) Frau: Na dann lassen sie es sich schmecken und immer dran denken, ihre Zukunft liegt in unseren Händen, wenn wir zufrieden sind, werden sie es auch sein. (schließt die Tür hinter J) J: (steht im Warteraum, die anderen sehen sie irritiert an, sie geht ab und schaut sie nicht an) 3. Szene: Judis bei der Staatssecurity, nachts Sie tappt die Regenstrassen entlang. Im Hintergrund hört man Trommeln und sieht Rauch und Raketen. Sie ist sich ihrer Rolle nicht sicher, zögert, unterwegs trifft die Hexe Baba Jaga, die in ihrer Seele lesen kann. Sie stellt ihr eine Aufgabe, die ihrer Verrätergedanken nur noch mehr verwirren. Judis kommt endlich in ein überfülltes Vorzimmer der Staatssecurity an. Nutten, Penner, Narren &&& "Lassen Sie mich zu ..., der Herr Oberpolizist erwartet mich." "Sehen Sie die Leute hier, die wollen alle zum Oberpolizisten, da müssen se wohl noch'n bisschen wartn, meen Fräulein." Sie dachte sich besonders wichtig, doch jetzt erkennt Sie, dass Sie nur Eine von Vielen ist. Sie setzt sich hin & weint, wartet aber. ------------ Szene 4: Friedhofsforelle Friedhof Set: ----------- Szene 5: Restauration der Heiligen Allianz in Heiligendamm Badehaus Set (Unterzeichnung der Verträge) Set ------------ Szene 6: MOOGLE auf dem Mariannenplatz Verhaftung auf der Walpurgisnacht Set Gerichtsverhandlung + Tumult Set: ----------- Szene 7: Flucht nach vorn (Befehl, dass Weissbecker und von Rauch vogelfrei sind) Set: (Erschießungen in Seitenstraßen)--> Stille Post Set: Barrikadenkämpfe Set: ------------- Szene 8: Gefahr im Vollzug Walpurgisnacht - Straßenschlachten - Gedicht 1840 + 8 - Polizeigewalt Set: ------------ Szene 9: Ende der Fahnenstange Morgen nach der Walpurgisnacht - (Müdigkeit und Alkohol)- Auflösung Set: --------------- Szene 10: Ende vom Lied Unwetter + Letzte Strophe von 2010 + 2 Set: Diskussion ------------ Eingabestandards Links Geschichte Plot Personen Informationen zum Textvorhaben Sujetliste Buchidee Das moderne Buch Kategorie:Literatur